


The Love of my Life 2: Sailor Moon

by Sara1991



Series: The Love of my Life [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: The sequel to "The Love of my Life"





	1. Chapter 1

Mamoru and Usagi have moved into a new house in Mamoru’s old neighborhood… four houses away from his parent’s house.

“Are you ready?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“Yeah. Do you think they’ll like me?” Usagi asked nervously.

“I’m sure my mom and youngest sister will love you…as far as my middle sister is concerned…we don’t get along.” Mamoru said as they walked up to his parent’s house.

“Ok.” Usagi said softly as they stopped at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’m coming!” A younger sounding female yelled running to the door.

“Huh! Mamoru!” The young girl exclaimed happily.

“Mamoru?” An older sounding female asked walking over quickly.

“Mamoru!” The older lady exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her son.

“Oh, is this her?” She asked looking at Usagi.

“Yes; mom, Mika, this is Usagi. Usagi, this is my mom Ami, and youngest sister, Mika.” Mamoru said introducing everyone.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you; Mamoru’s told me so much about you. You are so cute!” Ami said hugging Usagi.

“Who’s at the door?” A man asked looking at his wife.

“It’s Mamoru and Usagi.” Ami said happily.

“Oh really…how long is he visiting this time?” The man asked walking over.

“I don’t know; how long are you two visiting for?” Ami asked.

“Usagi, this is my father Jin; dad, this is my girlfriend, Usagi. And we’re not visiting…well we are; but we’ve actually moved back to town.” Mamoru said calmly.

“Four houses away.” Usagi said nervously.

“Really?” Ami asked excitedly.

“Yes; just down that way.” Mamoru said pointing east.

“I was wondering who was moving in there.” Jin said calmly looking at Usagi.

“So, what brings you here?” Jin asked after a few minutes.

“Jin, be nice.” Ami said seriously.

“We came to introduce Usagi and tell you we moved back.” Mamoru said calmly.

“Well good; it’ll be nice to actually see you.” Jin said before hugging his son.

“And it’s so nice to actually meet you.” Jin said shaking Usagi’s hand.

“Thank you sir.” Usagi said softly.

“She’s so polite; I really like this one.” Jin said with a smile.

“So do I…but dear, you don’t have to call us ma’am or sir or Mr. or Mrs. You can just call us Ami and Jin.” Ami said happily.

“Ok.” Usagi said softly with a smile while Mamoru stood next to her, also smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, I’m going to head out to work. Are you going to be ok on your own for a few hours?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“Uh-huh… Go and have a good time.” Usagi mumbled as she stretched.

“Ok; I’ll see you in a few hours.” Mamoru said before kissing her.

“Love you.” Usagi said before going back to sleep.

“Love you too.” Mamoru said with a smile.

** Three Hours Later: **

Usagi was just waking up now that it was 8:30; someone was knocking at the front door.

“I’m coming.” Usagi called as she hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Mamoru’s parents, Ami and Jin.

“Oh umm…Mamoru’s not here.” Usagi said softly.

“Oh yes we know dear.” Ami said with a smile.

“We actually came to see you.” Jin said calmly.

“Ok…come in.” Usagi said nervously.

“Thank you. This is such a nice place.” Ami said looking around.

“Would you like a tour?” Usagi asked politely.

“In a little bit.” Jin said seriously as he sat down at the table.

“Jin, be nice; you’re making her nervous.” Ami said seriously.

“As she should be. Usagi, was it?” Jin asked right away.

“Yes.” Usagi answered.

“How are old are you again?” Jin asked calmly.

“Jin! I’m sorry about him.” Ami said softly looking at Usagi, who looked like she was going to cry.

“I’m sixteen, but I’ll be seventeen in three months in October.” Usagi said softly.

“So why aren’t you dating a boy your own age?” Jin asked seriously.

“I didn’t like any of the boys my age; I really do love Mamoru sir.” Usagi said softly.

“That’s nice…but you’re so young and my son is several years older than you at twenty six; he should be dating someone closer to his own age.” Jin said calmly, upsetting Usagi.

“Jin that is enough; you’re upsetting her! Don’t listen to him deary. You make Mamoru happy; and to me that’s all that matters. I was actually wondering…Mamoru told me that you were dropping out of school because you don’t feel smart enough. Do you have a job yet?” Ami asked kindly.

“No…I was going to start looking later; I have to study for my GED test.” Usagi said softly.

“You won’t find anything good if you don’t continue high school.” Jin said seriously.

“Didn’t you hear her; she’s studying for GED. Well, I run my own bakery; how would you like to help manage it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to; I just figured it would get you out of the house while Mamoru was out and give you something to do.” Ami said politely.

“I’d love to…but I don’t know how to bake.” Usagi said sadly.

“Don’t you worry about that; I’ll teach you.” Ami said happily.

“Will Mika be helping as well?” Usagi asked softly.

“When she’s not in school.” Jin said simply.

“Jin, go wait in the car!” Ami snapped, pissed off; he knew to just listen when Ami got like that…otherwise he’d be sleeping on the couch.

“Fine…but I do think our son is making a mistake.” Jin said as he went to the car.

“Don’t worry about him; he’ll come around eventually. And as long as you and Mamoru are happy, that’s all that matters. One of these days, you, Mika and I should go shopping together. But I should head out. Oh, and just so you know; Jin and I are nine years apart as well. So that’s how I know he’ll get over all of this. And if he doesn’t, well he can just be cut from family functions; you’re welcome any time.” Ami said happily.

“Ok.” Usagi said softly before Ami pulled her into a hug.

“You are such a sweet girl.” Ami said before leaving.

After they were gone, Usagi relocked the door and went back to bed, crying herself to sleep.

** With Jin & Ami: **

“Why did you have to be so damn mean to her like that?” Ami asked once she got into the car.

“Because she’s not right for our son; they’re like nine and a half years apart.” Jin said as she started driving.

“We’re nine years apart.” Ami said plainly.

“And my parents didn’t and still don’t like you; and your parents don’t like me either. I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did.” Jin said calmly…but then immediately regretted it.

“You think you made a mistake with being with me? Well that’s nice. You can find a hotel to stay at tonight; I don’t want you in my house with that attitude. And just so you know, I really like Usagi; she makes _our_ son happy. And it seems that he really makes her happy as well. So take me home and pack your stuff and stay elsewhere. I don’t care where, but it’s not at home.” Ami said seriously as she drove.

“But baby…” Jin started.

“No buts! And that’s the end of that discussion.” Ami said before she looked straight ahead.

** Seven Hours Later: **

“Usagi, I’m home!” Mamoru called into an empty living room.

“That’s weird.” Mamoru said as he went upstairs to find Usagi crying in bed.

“Usagi, what’s wrong?” Mamoru asked concerned; so she told him.

** Five Minutes Later: **

When Mamoru got to his parent’s house his dad was packing up is car.

“You told Usagi that you didn’t think we were right for each other?!” Mamoru asked pissed off.

“She told you huh? I should’ve known she couldn’t keep her mouth shut…” Jin sighed.

“I made her tell me after I found her crying in bed; she looked like she had been crying for hours! She tried to break up with me because of you!” Mamoru started.

“Good; she’s too young for you; you need someone your own age!” Jin shot back.

“I love her! And you and mom are also nine years apart! And by the way, I convinced her not to leave that I love her more than anything in this entire world!” Mamoru yelled back.

“Good for you.” Ami said happily, but was glaring at Jin.

“What’s going on here?” Mamoru asked confused.

“Your father thinks that being with me is a mistake; so he’s going to be staying elsewhere.” Ami said calmly.

“I didn’t say that.” Jin said calmly.

“Yes you did. Your exact words were _I don’t want our son to make the same mistake I did_.” Ami said looking directly at Jin.

“I’m sorry.” Usagi said softly, standing there with big puffy red eyes.

“Usagi…” Mamoru started.

“Sweetie, come inside; you don’t need to be a part of this.” Ami said as she went to get Usagi.

“And Jin, if this is how you want to be, fine; but I want a divorce.” Ami said taking Usagi inside, leaving Mamoru and Jin outside shocked…


	3. Chapter 3

“Look what that that girl did…” Jin said annoyed.

“What Usagi did? Don’t you mean what you did? I’m not leaving Usagi and that’s that. If you don’t like it you don’t have to be part of our life.” Mamoru said walking into his parent’s house.

“How is she?” Mamoru asked concerned.

“Mom’s holding up her hair as she’s throwing up in the bathroom.” Mika said looking at Mamoru.

“Thanks.” Mamoru said walking past his sister.

“Mamoru…do you think mom and dad are going to get divorced?” Mika asked somewhat upset.

“I doubt it. Why do you ask?” Mamoru asked looking directly at Mika.

“Because all they do is fight…” Mika said sadly.

“How long has this been going on?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“A few years. Dad usually starts it; but sometimes mom does. But dad never makes it any better…especially with his drinking.” Mika admitted.

“Mika…none of that is your fault; I hope you realize that. And as for dad drinking; I thought he quit.” Mamoru said looking at his sister.

“I thought so too…until a few years ago. And then he just started drinking more and more often.” Mika said softly.

“It’ll all be ok…one way or another.” Mamoru said seriously.

“I’m sorry that dad doesn’t like Usagi. If it means anything, I like Usagi.” Mika said honestly.

“Thanks; I really love her too. Maybe the two of you will be friends.” Mamoru said with a smile before heading to the bathroom where he could hear Usagi throwing up.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Can I come in?” Mamoru asked after knocking on the door.

“Please…” Usagi said while throwing up; Mamoru couldn’t quite understand her.

“Come in!” Ami called calmly.

“How are you doing?” Mamoru asked sitting next to Usagi.

“I don’t know…” Usagi said before vomiting.

“How long has she been throwing up?” Mamoru asked noticing specks of blood.

“Not long…but I don’t think she’s eaten anything today; there’s been no food.” Ami said sadly.

“Have you eaten today?” Mamoru asked seriously.

“I had a cheese stick earlier; I haven’t been hung…” Usagi started and then looked down.

“Usagi…what’s wrong?” Mamoru and Ami asked at the same time.

“Blood…” Usagi said as she began to shake.

“Blood?” Mamoru asked confused.

“Oh my god!” Ami exclaimed noticing that Usagi was sitting in a pool of blood; that’s when Mamoru noticed.

“Call 9-1-1!” Mamoru exclaimed picking Usagi up bridal style.

“I’m sorry…” Usagi said weakly.

“Don’t be; just hold on.” Mamoru said placing her in the hallway

“Oww!” Usagi cried out holding her stomach.

“An ambulance is on its way.” Ami said grabbing towels.

“So that’s why you’re not leaving her huh? Now you have no reason to stay with her.” Jin said walking in.

“What are you talking about?” Mamoru asked annoyed.

“What’s going on?” Usagi asked confused and scared.

“I don’t know…” Mamoru said looking at his dad.

“She’s pregnant…well was; she’s having a miscarriage.” Jin said calmly.

“What? No. No, no, no…I’m on birth control…” Usagi said right away, shaking violently.

“Usagi, you need to calm down.” Ami said sitting next to Usagi, rubbing her forehead while Mamoru held her hand.

“I’m not pregnant…” Usagi cried.

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t know.” Jin said annoyed, looking at Usagi.

“I’m not pregnant!” Usagi screamed.

“Jin…we didn’t know about Mamoru until I was seven and a half months pregnant with him. You know damn well that it’s possible. But sweetie, I think he’s right; I think you’re having a miscarriage.” Ami said calmly causing Usagi to cry.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Usagi cried.

“It’s not your fault; just relax and calm down. I’m not losing you.” Mamoru said seriously as he held her hands and kissed them.

Five minutes later an ambulance and EMT arrived.

“Mamoru?” Usagi asked scared as the EMT took her away.

“Do you want to go with her?” The EMT asked looking at Mamoru.

“Go; Mika and I will meet you there. I can drive you both home.” Ami said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks.” Mamoru said walking past his dad who was standing there in shock.

“Do you see how much he cares now?” Ami asked walking past her husband.

** Two Hours Later: **

“How is she?” Ami asked as she and Mika walked into Usagi’s room.

“How’d you know where to find her?” Mamoru asked shocked.

“We asked which room she was in. I told them I was her mother-in-law.” Ami said calmly.

“Where is she?” Mika asked looking around an empty room.

“Surgery.” Mamoru sighed.

“What happened?” Ami and Mika asked softly.

“Her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was a combination of her birth control and some kind of high stress.” Mamoru explained upset.

“Oh Mamoru…I’m sure she’ll be ok.” Ami said hugging her son.

“Thank you.” Mamoru said as he hugged him mother back before Mika hugged him.

“Where is she?!” Makoto asked running into the room.

“Who’s she?” Mika asked confused.

“She’s in surgery; her appendix burst and she had a miscarriage. Mom, Mika, this is Makoto, one of Usagi’s best friends; I called her.” Mamoru explained.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ami said with a smile.

“Lots of people here.” A doctor said as Usagi was wheeled into the room.

“How is she?” Everyone asked right away.

“She’s just fine. We got the appendix out just before it burst and could do any damage. And we removed the fetus and stitched her up. I would highly recommend no sexual activity for roughly two weeks. I talked to both her and her regular doctor, over the phone of course; but we agreed that she was to be on a different birth control pill. So I wrote her a new prescription. She’ll be able to leave here in about two to three days depending on her healing; we also want to make sure she doesn’t get an infection or become septic.” The doctor explained.

“Ok; thank you.” Mamoru said sincerely.

“Mmmm…Mamoru? Makoto?” Usagi asked confused.

“Hey…” Mamoru said rubbing her forehead.

“Hi. Ichigo couldn’t be here, but she’s moving to town just before school starts. So we’ll all get to hang out again…if that’s what you want.” Makoto explained calmly.

“Mamoru?” Usagi asked softly.

“It’s up to you… What? What’s wrong?” Mamoru asked concerned when she started crying.

“Come on girls; let’s give them some space.” Ami said calmly as she ushered the girls out of the room.

“I’m soo sorry…” Usagi cried.

“Oh, it’s not your fault. You’re going to be on a stronger birth control from now on…until you decide otherwise. Usagi, you’re alive and that’s all that matters to me.” Mamoru said seriously.

“I love you so much…but your dad…he hates me.” Usagi cried.

“Ok…you need to calm down. I love you too and I don’t give a crap about what my dad says or thinks. I love you and that’s all that matters. I’m not leaving you…not for anything. And I’m not letting you leave unless you truly don’t feel anything for me.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Mamoru…” Usagi said with a soft smile.

Mamoru leaned over and gently kissed her before she fell back to sleep.

“I love you and I’m never leaving you.” Mamoru said seriously as he held her hand…


	4. Chapter 4

“If you’re here to try to convince me to leave her again, it’s not going to happen.” Mamoru said after hearing his dad walk into Usagi’s room.

“I’m not; I’m here to apologize. I think I was just upset because I started drinking again and I…well there’s no excuse. I was drunk and I was an ass. I think Usagi is a wonderful girl; and your mother was right. Her and I are nine years apart as well. And I’m doing the same thing my father did to me and your mother. And I promise I’m going to quit drinking again…even if your mother doesn’t stay with me. I don’t know if she’s told you already, but we’re separating for awhile.” Jin said looking at his son.

“Well, thanks for letting me know and thanks for the apology…but it’s not me you need to apologize to; it’s Usagi…but she’s asleep right now; and I’m not waking her. Yes, she told me already. I love you, but I can’t blame her.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Neither can I.” Jin sighed.

“Mmmm…” Usagi moaned as she started waking up.

“Well good morning.” Mamoru said happily when Usagi woke up.

“Mamoru… Oh, hello Mr. Chiba.” Usagi said noticing Jin standing there.

“You can call me Jin. I would like to apologize for everything I said to you previously; that was wrong of me…and I was very wrong. I think you are a wonderful girl and you’re going to be great for Mamoru. And, I welcome you to our family.” Jin said sincerely.

“Thank you.” Usagi said happily.

“You’re welcome. Oh, and I brought you these.” Jin said placing some assorted flowers by her desk.

“Thank you.” Usagi said looking at the flowers.

“Well, I’ll be going; I just came to apologize.” Jin said seriously.

“Ok. Thanks for coming.” Mamoru and Usagi said at the same time before Jin left.

“Mamoru…when can I go home?” Usagi asked softly; she had been there for three days. She keeps becoming dehydrated, her blood pressure has been low and she hasn’t really been eating.

“I don’t know…it’s up to the doctors. How are you feeling today?” Mamoru asked concerned.

“Tired.” Usagi answered honestly.

“Are you hungry at all?” Mamoru asked looking at her.

“Not really…but I am thirsty; can I have some water?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“Yeah.” Mamoru said as he got her some water.

Just then the doctor came in.

“Can I go home today?” Usagi asked again.

“Well…from what I just heard, no. Well, you don’t have a fever, but your blood pressure is still low, but you’re hydrated today. I just looked at your blood work that they took yesterday and everything looks fine there. So I don’t know what’s going on with you.” The doctor said looking at Usagi.

“Ok…” Usagi said softly.

“I’m just going to check your stitches… Well, there’s your problem; your stitches have become infected and you’ve become septic. We’re going to have to take care of this right away.” The doctor said seriously.

“Is that really bad?” Usagi asked scared.

“You’ll be just fine; we’ve caught it just in time. Don’t you worry.” The doctor said calmly.

“Ok…” Usagi said softly as she waited.

** Three Days Later: **

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“Yeah.” Usagi replied as she got dressed.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better; you had me very worried.” Mamoru said holding Usagi in his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Usagi said softly.

“It’s ok; you’re better now and that’s all that matters. Let’s go home.” Mamoru said smiling.

Usagi just hugged him back before they left to go home…


	5. Chapter 5

** Three Weeks Later: **

Mamoru and Usagi were in their bed making out and feeling each other up; Usagi has been on her new birth control for three weeks so it was safe to have sex without condoms. Granted they actually haven’t had sex for a few weeks now.

“Are you up for this?” Mamoru asked looking into Usagi’s eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Usagi said softly, looking back into his eyes.

“Ok.” Mamoru said before he started to remove her shirt.

However, once he got the shirt half way up her body, someone started knocking on their front door…and they weren’t going away.

“Come on…” Mamoru sighed; he was very frustrated as he hasn’t gotten any type of intimacy in the last month.

“Coming!” Mamoru called as the knocking continued to get louder and louder.

When he opened the door he got a huge surprise.

“Mamoru!” A strange girl said flinging herself at him.

“Mamoru?” Usagi asked confused.

“Who is she?” The girl asked defensively.

“Rei…what are you doing here? And this is my girlfriend, Usagi.” Mamoru asked shocked and then said very seriously.

“Girlfriend? But I’m your girlfriend…” This girl, Rei said looking at Mamoru.

“No…we haven’t dated in years.” Mamoru said very seriously as he finally pushed Rei off of him.

“Yeah…but I thought we could work things out.” Rei said swaying her hips back and forth, glaring at Usagi.

“Rei, that’s enough; we’re never getting back together. How did you even find out where I lived?” Mamoru asked annoyed.

“I overheard your sister talking the other day; I thought I’d come visit.” Rei said with a smile.

“Rei…we’re done. We’ve been done and will continue to be done. I’m very happy with Usagi; and I will continue to be happy with Usagi. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that.” Mamoru said very seriously.

“But…what we had was special…” Rei said as she started to fake cry.

“No…what we had was sex…a lot of sex. And you being very controlling; I can’t handle that.” Mamoru said seriously.

“But I’ve changed…” Rei started.

“I’ve heard that before…” Mamoru said crossing his arms across his chest.

“But Mamoru…” Rei started.

“Rei, you need to leave before I call the cops.” Mamoru said dead serious; and that’s when she latched onto Mamoru. This hurt Usagi…

“Usagi, call the police; now please.” Mamoru said looking directly at Usagi.

“Ok…” Usagi said sadly.

“Fine; I’ll go. But you’ll regret this! You’ll come crawling back to me.” Rei said leaving, slamming the door in Mamoru’s face; he locked it before heading upstairs.

“That woman… Usagi, are you alright? Rei doesn’t mean anything to me; you know that right?” Mamoru asked as he climbed into bed next to a distraught Usagi.

“I know…but the way she hugged you…I felt something I never felt before.” Usagi said softly.

“Jealousy?” Mamoru asked, knowing exactly how she felt.

“I don’t know…” Usagi mumbled.

“I do; it’s how I felt when all the guys at the school would fawn over you and such.” Mamoru said very seriously as he pulled Usagi to him.

“Yeah? Why didn’t you say anything?” Usagi asked confused.

“Because, I knew I had you…that you had no interest in them. I knew…I know that you’re mine and always will be.” Mamoru said before nuzzling her neck.

“Mamoru…” Usagi sighed with happiness as she leaned into him…


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Rei showed up and since Mamoru confessed that he was jealous of guys fawning over Usagi all the time.

“Usagi are you ok?” Mamoru asked concerned when he seen Usagi in just a T-shirt.

“I want to stop the birth control; I don’t like how it makes me feel.” Usagi said softly as she stood there.

“Ok…well come here so we can discuss what types of other birth controls there are.

“I don’t want to be on any birth controls anymore…” Usagi said softly.

“What are you saying?” Mamoru asked looking at her; he figured he knew what she wanted…but he needed to hear her say it.

“I’m ready Mamoru. I want to start a family; I-I want to have your babies.” Usagi said seriously.

“Usagi…are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure?” Mamoru asked seriously as he stood up.

“Yes, I’m sure…one hundred percent.” Usagi said seriously, immediately getting Mamoru’s attention.

“Oh Usagi…you have no clue how happy that makes me.” Mamoru said pinning Usagi to the wall causing her to moan out in pure bliss.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out happily as she let him do as he pleased to her.

It started with kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her pussy.

“I want you so bad; I want to put my baby in you.” Mamoru said seriously.

“Yes…” Usagi moaned out.

Then it happened.

Bang!

Someone started hitting the bedroom window from outside; it was Rei.

She scared Usagi and pissed off Mamoru.

“I’m the only one you can put a baby in.” Rei said seriously as she stood outside the window.

“How the hell did you even get up here; we’re on the second floor?” Usagi asked pissed off while Mamoru went downstairs; he was going to call the police; he had had enough.

The police arrived ten minutes later and that’s when the screaming started.

“He’s mine; he’s always been mine and he always will be mine!” Rei screamed furious.

“Get over him already; he’s done with your fat ass!” Usagi yelled pissed off.

“Oh no you didn’t! Gahhh!” Rei yelled as she attacked Usagi.

“Wahhh!” Usagi screamed as she dodged Rei and got in something like a punch in.

“You stupid little bitch! Do you think you’ll ever be up to his standards! He’s a smart teacher now scientist; you’re just a high school student! You’re just a fling to him!” Rei yelled furious.

“That’s enough! Which one of you is Rei?” The officer asked seriously.

“I am; what’s it to you? Uh-oh…I mean… Officer, there’s just been a big misunderstanding.” Rei said trying to save her ass.

“Nice try; come with me.” The officer said as he took Rei to the car.

“I want a restraining order against her.” Mamoru said seriously.

“But Mamoru…” Rei started and just started bawling as the police officer took her away.

“Is that all?” Another officer asked seriously.

“Yes, that’s all.” Mamoru sighed.

“I’m sorry…I let my anger get the best of me.” Usagi said softly.

“It’s perfectly ok. In fact I like that side of you; you need to be more assertive more often. But anyways…now that the mood is ruined; what do you want to do?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“I guess I should study for my GED.” Usagi said softly.

“Ok, well let me help you.” Mamoru said as he led her downstairs to the table…


	7. Chapter 7

** Five Days Later: **

It had been about a week since Usagi admitted she was ready to start a family and then flipped out on Rei.

Mamoru wanted so badly to start trying to start a family; however, until the restraining order went through earlier today neither of them had been in the mood. Today however, was a different story.

Usagi was studying for her GED when Mamoru came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

“The restraining order finally went through…” Mamoru said before he started kissing her neck.

“Do you think that’ll stop her?” Usagi asked as she leaned against Mamoru.

“I don’t know…but if it doesn’t she goes to jail. Do you still want to have my babies?” Mamoru asked pulling away from her.

“More than anything.” Usagi said standing up and faced him.

“I think now is the time to start trying, don’t you think?” Mamoru asked pulling Usagi close to him.

“Yes…” Usagi said becoming turned on.

It was like they were back in school; she was studying and he pulled her away for private time.

Mamoru then picked Usagi up and took them up to their room, where he placed her up against the door.

“Mamoru…” Usagi breathed out as he started kissing and sucking at her neck while pushing his knee up against her clothed pussy.

“I love you and only you.” Mamoru whispered in Usagi’s ear before nibbling on it.

“I love you too. Please do whatever you want to me.” Usagi pleaded with Mamoru; her head was spinning.

“Whatever I want huh?” Mamoru asked with a smile; he then pulled her dress off.

“Mamoru…” Usagi groaned in annoyance as he pulled away from her before she could pull his clothes off.

“Uh-uh…be patient.” Mamoru said teasing her.

“Please Mamoru; it’s not fair.” Usagi cried as she leaned against the door, playfully biting her finger.

“Oh ok…if it means that much to you.” Mamoru said removing his shirt as he walked over to her.

Once he was in her arm’s reach, Usagi unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down

“Now who’s not being fair?” Mamoru asked as he reached behind her back to her bra’s clip.

“Take it off then.” Usagi said becoming bold.

“What is this? Where did my sweet, shy school girl? The girl standing before me is getting bold…I like it.” Mamoru said unclipping the bra and then ripped it off her body before throwing to who cares where.

“Mamoru…so rough.” Usagi said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“But you like it.” Mamoru said before crashing his lips into hers.

“I know.” Usagi said with a smile as Mamoru picked her up and carried her to their bed.

“You want my babies; I’ll give you my babies.” Mamoru said climbing on top of her.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out as she felt his chest on hers before he started kissing her.

After a few minutes of making out, Mamoru started kissing down her jaw to her neck, where he left a few hickeys.

“Mamoru…please play with my breasts.” Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru did as she asked and sat up to start fondling her breasts; he then started pinching her nipples.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out.

“Tell me what you want…” Mamoru said seriously.

“I want you to suck on my breasts; leave a hickey or two. I want you to use your tongue to play with my tits.” Usagi said shocking Mamoru a little; she never talked like that before; it really turned him on.

“Did I say something wrong?” Usagi asked when she seen Mamoru’s shocked face.

“No…now shhh.” Mamoru said before he attacked her right breast with his mouth and tongue.

“Mamoru!” Usagi cried out as she archer back a little at his roughness; she felt his tongue all over her nipple as she requested.

“Mamoru…my other nipple feels left out; please pinch it…” Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru was beyond turned on now; he started lightly biting at her right nipple while pinching her left one causing Usagi to scream out.

After a few minutes Mamoru switched which breast he was sucking on and pinching causing her to cry out even more.

Her breasts…mainly her nipples were very sensitive today.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out.

“What do you want now?” Mamoru asked looking up at her.

“Please rub my little pussy; I want your finger in my little pussy doing whatever you please.” Usagi said in a pleading but demanding tone.

“If you keep talking like that I’m going to lose any and all control I have left.” Mamoru said as he pulled her panties off and started rubbing her pussy up and down.

“Go-good; I want you to lose control with me. Stick your damn fingers inside of me.” Usagi said shocking Mamoru.

“God damnit Usagi.” Mamoru said before shoving two of his fingers inside of her.

“Mamoru!” Usagi cried out as she arched her back, pushing her body down to his hand.

At this point there was no more talking; it was just time for action.

“Mamoru…so good. I’m going to cum!” Usagi cried as her body started lifting off of the bed.

Hearing her say that, Mamoru started curling his fingers inside of her causing her to really spaz out.

“Mamoru!” Usagi screamed as she came hard against his fingers.

“Someone’s a very naughty girl.” Mamoru said as he pulled his fingers out and started licking them.

“Mamoru…” Usagi panted as she sat up; she then grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers, tasting herself.

“Very naughty.” Mamoru said as she sucked on his fingers.

“Now it’s your turn.” Usagi said as she pushed him to the bed; well he let her push him down.

“You’re already so big.” Usagi said as she pulled Mamoru’s boxers off.

“Just for you. Mmmm…” Mamoru said and then moaned when he felt her hands on him, pumping him up and down.

It always took forever to get him to cum; she never really managed to get him to cum just by a hand job.

“Usagi…” Mamoru growled when he felt her mouth on his cock, slowly bobbing her head up and down while teasing him with her tongue; she had also started playing with his balls.

“Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm…” Usagi moaned as she sucked him off.

“Usagi…I’m cumming…” Mamoru groaned as he came, shooting his load down her throat.

“Pretty soon that’ll be inside me…” Usagi said as Mamoru pushed her to the bed.

“Yes…but first you need to be punished for being so naughty.” Mamoru said as he went down on her.

“Mamoru…” Usagi moaned out when she felt him kissing and licking her lips like a thirsty dog.

After a few seconds of torture Mamoru stuck his tongue deep within her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“Mam-Mamoru…” Usagi cried about to reach her orgasm.

However, before she could cum, Mamoru pulled his tongue out and just stared at her.

“Mamoru…don’t tease me…please!” Usagi cried becoming frustrated.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You’ve been naughty; I told you you were going to be punished.” Mamoru said with a mischievous smile.

“Ple-please Mamoru…finish me… Please.” Usagi begged squirming around.

“You want me to finish you up?” Mamoru asked teasing her.

“Yes please. Please!” Usagi begged pushing her body towards him.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Mamoru said shoving his finger inside of her while licking her clit; he even found the little nub and started teasing it with his thumb.

“Mamoru!” Usagi cried as she came into his awaiting mouth.

“Good girl.” Mamoru said when he pulled away.

“Mamoru…please put your cock in me.” Usagi pleaded.

“Cock? Someone’s become very naughty. Tell me what you want.” Mamoru said looking at her.

“You; I want you.” Usagi said looking up at Mamoru as he started rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Be more specific.” Mamoru said still teasing her; he was now barely entering her.

“Please Mamoru…” Usagi begged.

“Say it…” Mamoru said seriously.

“Please Mamoru; I want your big hard cock inside of my little pussy pounding me hard! I want your seeds; I want your babies inside of me!” Usagi cried shocking Mamoru; he sure as hell wasn’t expecting all that.

“Usagi…” Mamoru groaned as he pushed his large cock inside of her small warm pussy.

“Mamoru…” Usagi sighed in relief when she felt him enter her.

They went for a good half an hour before Usagi started begging him to give her his seeds again.

“Ohh…Mmmm…Gahh…Usagi…” Mamoru grunted out, constantly bucking his hips, pushing his cock as deep in her as possible while her pussy milked his cock for everything it had.

“Huha…ha…ha.” Usagi was panting and groaning while pushing herself closer to her lover as they came.

Once Mamoru was done cumming deep within Usagi and making sure his seeds stayed inside of her he fell next to her and held her until he heard a noise outside.

** Outside: **

“He’s never made love to me like that before…” Rei said upset as she watched Mamoru make love to Usagi and not her.

“Why? Why did he fall for a child like her?” Rei asked as tears started falling from her eyes.

“Because she’s not a child; she’s his lover and he’s really in love with her…” Ami said looking at Rei.

“Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane…what are you doing here?” Rei asked in shock.

“We seen you lurking around. And if I’m not mistaken, they have a restraining order against you.” Jin said looking at Rei.

“Please don’t tell Mamoru I was here.” Rei pleaded.

“We’re not going to tell him…but we’ve already called the police.” Jin said seriously.

At that Rei tried to run, but was caught running down the street.

“What’s going on out here?” Mamoru asked looking out his window.

“Sorry for disturbing you; Rei was here so we figured we’d call the police.” Ami said looking up at her son.

“Well thanks for that.” Mamoru sighed as he shut his window.

“What’s going on?” Usagi asked sitting up in bed.

“Nothing much…just Rei.” Mamoru said climbing back into bed.

“Can we cuddle now?” Usagi asked looking at Mamoru.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mamoru said as he covered them up and pulled her close to him.

“Mamoru…” Usagi started.

“What is it?” Mamoru asked looking at Usagi.

“Next time can I just be me; it’s weird talking dirty like that.” Usagi said softly.

“Hahaha. Of course; you do and say what you want to from now on. I just wanted to hear you be a little assertive once at least.” Mamoru said as he held Usagi close.

“Ok. I think I’m going to take a nap now.” Usagi said laying her head on his chest.

“Me too.” Mamoru said holding her as they fell asleep for a few hours…


End file.
